DragonLord
DragonLord is the original Dragon Amulet-only class. It is obtained by training at Sunbreeze Grove. To unlock this class, players need to be at least level 8. To unlock all the skills however, they need to be at least level 21. Skills *Dragon Soul **15 MP, 1 Cooldown **Requires HP to be below 20% of maximum HP. **Attacks for 7 hits of 35% damage. *DragonEye **35 MP, 15 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage with +100 Bonus to Hit and +200 Crit. *Water Dragon Spirit **0 MP, 10 Cooldown **Heals for 30% of your maximum MP. *Shield Bash **25 MP, 13 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. **Inflicts 'Dazed!', a stun for 3 turns. *Wind Dragon Spirit **35 MP, 12 Cooldown **Heals for 15% of your maximum HP. **Applies 'Heal' for 2 turns, an HoT equal to 10% of your maximum HP. *Earth Dragon Spirit **30 MP, 12 Cooldown **Applies 'Earth Spirit' for 2 turns, restoring HP equal to 80% of damage taken. **Applies 'Earth Spirit' for 2 turns after that, restoring HP equal to 50% of damage taken. **This skill also grants 2 Bonus to Hit for 2 turns, and 1 Bonus to Hit for 2 turns after that. *Darkness Dragon Spirit **30 MP, 8 Cooldown **Applies 'Scale' for 3 turns, increasing Block/Parry/Dodge by +180. *Attack **Eligible for On Attack specials. **Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. *Dragon Bite **0 MP, 2 Cooldown **Attack for 2 hits of 70% damage. *Rush **0 MP, 0 Cooldown **Only available if the last hit connects from Dragon Bite. *** Rush is re-locked if another attack is used, but using a non-attack skill will allow Rush to be used. **Attack for 3 hits of 60% damage. *Energy Dragon Spirit **20 MP, 2 Cooldown **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 155% Energy damage. *Light Dragon Spirit **26 MP, 7 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 130% Light damage. **Inflicts 'Light Blinding Foe!' for 3 turns, reducing Bonus to Hit by -55. *Frost Dragon Spirit **30 MP, 8 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Ice damage. **Inflicts 'Frozen!' for 3 turns, reducing Immobility resistance by -50 and Boost by -55%. *Fire Dragon Spirit **25 MP, 6 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 130% Fire damage. **Inflicts 'Burninate' for 5 turns, a 32% + stat damage Fire DoT. *Dragon Heart **30 MP, 15 Cooldown **Requires a Dragon Spirit effect used previously. **Attacks for 4 hits of 100% damage. Skills - Dragon's Patience Dragon's Patience is one of two DragonLord Artifacts. Dragon's Patience increases the damage of each hit by 2% every time a skill or normal attack is used, capped at +102%. * 'Dragon's Patience shines brightly! +X% damage!' * This is not a Boost% increase, rather it increases the damage of every hit. This means Dragon Soul can deal up to 1029% damage. Skills - Dragon's Rage Dragon's Rage is one of two DragonLord Artifacts. Dragon's Rage sacrifices defensive ability for additional offense. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. *Dragon Soul **0 MP, 9 Cooldown **Costs 10% of maximum HP. **Attacks for 7 hits of 70% damage. ***'Your soul overflows with energy, bursting out!' *DragonEye **30 MP, 15 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 225% damage with +100 Bonus to Hit and +200 Crit. *Wind Dragon Spirit **35 MP, 19 Cooldown **Heals for 20% of your maximum HP. *Earth Dragon Spirit **30 MP, 24 Cooldown **Applies 'Earth Spirit' for 2 turns, restoring HP equal to 80% of damage taken. **Applies 'Earth Spirit' for 2 turns after that, restoring HP equal to 50% of damage taken. *Darkness Dragon Spirit **30 MP, 8 Cooldown **Applies 'Scale' for 2 turns, increasing Block/Parry/Dodge by +180. **Applies 'Raging' for 3 turns, increasing Boost by +50%. ***'The rage of Darkness Dragons fills you with power!' *Attack **Eligible for On Attack specials. **Attacks for 1 hit of 130% damage. *Dragon Bite **0 MP, 2 Cooldown **Attack for 2 hits of 100% damage. *Rush **0 MP, 0 Cooldown **Requires successful Dragon Bite on previous turn. *** Rush is re-locked if another attack is used, but using a non-attack skill will allow Rush to be used. **Attack for 3 hits of 100% damage. *Energy Dragon Spirit **20 MP, 0 Cooldown **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 155% Energy damage. *Light Dragon Spirit **26 MP, 7 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 175% Light damage. **Inflicts 'Light Blinding Foe!' for 3 turns, reducing Bonus to Hit by -25. *Frost Dragon Spirit **30 MP, 8 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 175% Ice damage. **Inflicts 'Frozen!' for 1 turn, reducing Immobility resistance by -50 and Boost by -50%. *Fire Dragon Spirit **25 MP, 6 Cooldown **Attacks for 1 hit of 175% Fire damage. **Inflicts 'Burninate' for 5 turns, a 40% + stat damage Fire DoT. ***'The flames of the Fire Dragon Spirit burn even brighter!' *Dragon Heart **30 MP, 9 Cooldown **Requires a Dragon Spirit effect used previously. **Attacks for 4 hits of (100 + missingHP)% damage. ***missingHP is inversely proportional to your current HP% relative to your maximum HP%, capped at just below 100%. Rotation - DragonLord Dragon's Patience is effectively identical to this rotation, although it will gain in power as the fight goes on. Because of this slow-roll nature, DragonLord and Patient DragonLord are best used for long fights. # ? Rotation - Dragon's Rage Because you have more power at the cost of less defense, Raging DragonLord offers a respectable 5-turn damage combo. # Fire Dragon Spirit: 175% + DoT 40% # Darkness Dragon Spirit: 0% + DoT # Dragon Soul: 490% * 1.5 = 735% + DoT # Dragon Heart: 440+% * 1.5 = 660% + DoT # Dragon Eye: Crit 450% + DoT For a pre-crit total of 2220+% damage over 5 turns (avg 444+%), with more damage depending on HP lost. Strategy DragonLord is a very solid defensive class, however, without the Dragon artifacts, it should not played on the endgame play as it struggles on the bosses much often. Patient DragonLord is very good as you get a small damage bonus if you attack with an armor skill, which is really good on the Inn as you can stall much often. Raging DragonLord, on the other hand, sacrifices defenses in exchange of more offensive play, which is really good for short HP enemies as players get access to Dragon's Soul in their first turn. Category:Class Category:DA Class